Interviews Gone Wrong: Inuyasha Style
by TsukiLakeDweller
Summary: Beware this is rated M for the mature and twisted humor. What will happen when one interviews all the characters and they talk openly about everything? Naraku did what?


**Interviews Gone Wrong: Inuyasha Style**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. _Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale_ is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Viz Comics, and Yomiuri Sunrise Television. **_Interviews Gone Wrong: Inuyasha Style_** is my property.

111

**Note:** Yes, this is comedy, parody, and satire, if you will. It is highly ridiculous on purpose. I do use the dreaded 'sweat drop' because it really fits with what I'm making fun of.

111

**Momo:** Welcome to another presentation of _Interviews Gone Wrong_. Tonight we interview the cast of Inuyasha to get the story behind the popular anime.

(In a dim room lit with candles, comfortable plush chairs and romantic design.)

**Momo:** Hi, I'm Momo and I'm here with the cast of Inuyasha. Let's begin shall we.

**Inuyasha:** When the show started, I didn't know how popular I'd be… I mean what's so unusual about having dog-ears and being a hanyou anyway?

**Momo:** Right… (sweat drops) Uhh… did you hook up with anyone off set?

**Inuyasha:** (blushing, face turning red) Feh, shut up! (He turns around hoping no one will notice.)

**Momo:** Let us talk about your temper. Rumor has it you're quite hot-tempered.

**Shippo:** Inuyasha can be so mean sometimes. Once I asked if he could hand me chopsticks and he hit me on the head. I had three large bumps for over a week!

**Momo:** Really?

**Shippo:** Yeah, but that's not as bad as Sesshomaru. He's scary! Once he used his whip on me.

**Momo:** Whip? That's sounds kinky.

**Shippo:** Uhh… poison's not my thing.

**Momo:** Oh, you could have mentioned that one earlier.

**Koga:** That mutt face is _soo_ pathetic. On the first day, I told him Kagome was mine and he acted so childish. She needs a _real_ man… err… youkai to love her.

**Momo:** So what's with that skirt thing that you wear?

**Koga:** (confused) Skirt thing? Oh, my fur. Want to see underneath?

**Ayame:** Hey, Koga's mine! Stay away bitch! (Feels hand grope her bottom.) Huhh!

**Sango:** Hiraikotsu!

**Miroku:** Ouch! You really didn't have to do that.

**Kikyo:** (flatly) I'm dead.

**Kanna:** (monotone) I'm nothingness; I'm the void.

**Everyone else:** (sweat drops) Huh?

**Kirara:** Grrr… mau mao maow mau.

**Momo:** Kirara you're saying that Miroku opened a brothel secretly.

**Shippo:** (elaborating) Yeah, Naraku was his business partner. I heard that Myoga was there every night till it closed down, something about the youkai prostitutes kept killing the customers.

**Momo:** Wow! Shippo you talk a lot, on the show we never see this side of you.

**Shippo:** (sighs) I know. (hangs head down) That's the curse of being an underdeveloped character. What no one knows is that I spied on everyone with Jaken.

**Sesshomaru:** (eyes close to slits, hard edge to voice) Is it true Jaken?

**Jaken:** Gulp! (quietly) Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.

(Without pause Sesshomaru draws Tokijin and instantly kills Jaken.)

**Kagome:** I have a confession to make.

(Everyone stares at her, feeling awkward she blushes.)

**Kagome:** Uh… Inuyasha… remember that day in the hot springs? Well, I'm sort of pregnant.

**Kikyo:** Die Kagome! (Strings bow ready to fire. Is strangled by a snake.)

**Kagome:** Tsubaki?

**Tsubaki:** She always did rub me the wrong way.

**Kikyo:** (barely audible) I'm dead… again. (Eyes go blank. Suddenly Naraku has urge to hump her dead body.)

**Miroku:** (Clearly disgusted like everyone else.) Guess he was just a closet Necrophiliac.

**Everyone else:** EWW!

**Miroku:** So you knocked up Kagome? Good job Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** (blushing, attempting to be tough) Yeah, what of it!

**Koga:** (pissed) You… what… with my woman!

**Inuyasha:** Guess you could call it a permanent marking you idiot!

(Inuyasha and Koga disappear fighting off camera.)

**Miroku:** Sango want to have my children?

**Sango:** I'd rather have Sesshomaru's first.

**Sesshomaru:** Want a one-night stand… I don't return calls.

**Sango:** Yeah, sure. (They walk off to the janitors closet. Soon muffled whip sounds leak out of the closet.)

**Miroku:** (He turns to Kagura) Want to bear my children?

**Kagura:** I'm barren.

**Miroku:** Want to have no strings attached sex?

**Kagura:** Okay, what can you do with that wind tunnel? (Miroku cocks an eyebrow.)

**Miroku:** Let's be voyeuristic and do it on your feather for everyone to see!

**Kagura:** Forget it, I have my standards you know!

**Kanna:** (to Kagura) Want to make love to the void?

**Kagura:** Let's go! Bring the mirror. (Kagura and Kanna disappear.)

**Miroku:** (crestfallen) How come I always end up alone?

**Shippo:** 'Cuz some people _really_ shouldn't procreate.

(Inuyasha returns, Koga limps back behind him.)

**Kagome:** (emotionless) I'm dead.

**Everyone still there:** Huhh?

**Kagome:** (embarrassed) Sorry, I must have channeled Kikyo.

**Inuyasha:** Uh, Kagome you can't channel.

**Kagome:** (blushing) Oh yeah!

**Shippo:** Creepy. (everyone shivers)

**Momo:** This is an awful interview. I didn't get to ask any of the questions I wanted to. (Stops and feels hand grope bottom.)

**Miroku:** Want to bear my children?

**Momo:** Eek! I mean… I don't… not with you! You're not my type.

**Miroku:** I'm desperate! Hey Naraku, busy tonight?

**Naraku:** Sorry, Kikyo's more my thing.

**Miroku:** But she's completely dead now.

**Naraku:** I know.

**Momo:** (Creeped out just like everyone else.) On that note. We'll see you next time with the lost interviews of lesser characters. We'll find out who has a thing for Rin. Buh-bye!


End file.
